1. Field of the Invention
Nucleic acid hybridization has been employed for investigating the identity and establishing the presence of nucleic acids. Hybridization is based on complementary base pairing. When complementary single stranded nucleic acids are incubated together, the complementary base sequences pair to form double stranded hybrid molecules. The ability of single stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (ssDNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) to form a hydrogen bonded structure with a complementary nucleic acid sequence has been employed as an analytical tool in molecular biology research. The availability of radioactive nucleoside triphosphates of high specific activity and the .sup.32 P labelling of DNA with T4 polynucleotide kinase has made it possible to identify, isolate, and characterize various nucleic acid sequences of biological interest. Nucleic acid hybridization has great potential in diagnosing disease states associated with unique nucleic acid sequences. These unique nucleic acid sequences may result from genetic or environmental change in DNA by insertions, deletions, point mutations, or by acquiring foreign DNA or RNA by means of infection by bacteria, molds, fungi, and viruses. Nucleic acid hybridization has, until now, been employed primarily in academic and industrial molecular biology laboratories. The application of nucleic acid hybridization as a diagnostic tool in clinical medicine is limited because of the frequently very low concentrations of disease related DNA or RNA present in a patient's body fluid and the unavailability of a sufficiently sensitive method of nucleic acid hybridization analysis.
Current methods for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences generally involve immobilization of the target nucleic acid on a solid support such as nitrocellulose paper, cellulose paper, diazotized paper, or a nylon membrane. After the target nucleic acid is fixed on the support, the support is contacted with a suitably labelled probe nucleic acid for about two to forty-eight hours. After the above time period, the solid support is washed several times at a controlled temperature to remove unhybridized probe. The support is then dried and the hybridized material is detected by autoradiography or by spectrometric methods.
When very low concentrations must be detected, the current methods are slow and labor intensive, and nonisotopic labels that are less readily detected than radiolabels are frequently not suitable. A method for increasing the sensitivity to permit the use of simple, rapid, nonisotopic, homogeneous or heterogeneous methods for detecting nucleic acid sequences is therefore desirable.
Recently, a method for the enzymatic amplification of specific segments of DNA known as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method has been described. This in vitro amplification procedure is based on repeated cycles of denaturation, oligonucleotide primer annealing, and primer extension by thermophilic polymerase, resulting in the exponential increase in copies of the region flanked by the primers. The PCR primers, which anneal to opposite strands of the DNA, are positioned so that the polymerase catalyzed extension product of one primer can serve as a template strand for the other, leading to the accumulation of a discrete fragment whose length is defined by the distance between the 5' ends of the oligonucleotide primers.
Other methods for amplifying nucleic acids are single primer amplification, ligase chain reaction (LCR), nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA) and the Q-beta-replicase method. Regardless of the amplification used, the amplified product must be detected.
Depending on which of the above amplification methods are employed, the methods generally employ from 7 to 12 or more reagents. Furthermore, the above methods provide for exponential amplification of a target or a reporter oligonucleotide. Accordingly, it is necessary to rigorously avoid contamination of assay solutions by the amplified products to avoid false positives. Some of the above methods require expensive thermal cycling instrumentation and additional reagents and sample handling steps are needed for detection of the amplified product.
Most assay methods that do not incorporate exponential amplification of a target DNA avoid the problem of contamination, but they are not adequately sensitive or simple. Some of the methods involve some type of size discrimination such as electrophoresis, which adds to the complexity of the methods.
One method for detecting nucleic acids is to employ nucleic acid probes. One method utilizing such probes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,104, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A nucleic acid probe may be, or may be capable of being, labeled with a reporter group or may be, or may be capable of becoming, bound to a support.
Detection of signal depends upon the nature of the label or reporter group. If the label or reporter group is an enzyme, additional members of the signal producing system include enzyme substrates and so forth. The product of the enzyme reaction is preferably a luminescent product, or a fluorescent or non-fluorescent dye, any of which can be detected spectrophotometrically, or a product that can be detected by other spectrometric or electrometric means. If the label is a fluorescent molecule, the medium can be irradiated and the fluorescence determined. Where the label is a radioactive group, the medium can be counted to determine the radioactive count.
It is desirable to have a sensitive, simple method for detecting nucleic acids. The method should minimize the number and complexity of steps and reagents. The need for sterilization and other steps needed to prevent contamination of assay mixtures should be avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-level expression, purification and enzymatic characterization of full-length Thermus aquaticus DNA polymerase and a truncated form deficient in 5' to 3' exonuclease activity is discussed by Lawyer, et al., in PCR Methods and Applications (1993) 2:275-287.
A process for amplifying, detecting and/or cloning nucleic acid sequences is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, 4,800,159, 4,965,188 and 5,008,182. Sequence polymerization by polymerase chain reaction is described by Saiki, et al., (1986) Science, 230: 1350-1354. Primer-directed enzymatic amplification of DNA with a thermostable DNA polymerase is described by Saiki, et al., Science (1988) 239:487.
U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/299,282 and 07/399,795, filed Jan. 19, 1989, and Aug. 29, 1989, respectively, describe nucleic acid amplification using a single polynucleotide primer. The disclosures of these applications are incorporated herein by reference including the references listed in the sections entitled "Description of the Related Art."